Banpeikun RX: Mesterséges Érzelem
by Welsper
Summary: Banpei egy teljesen átlagos napja, ami ugyan úgy zajlik, mint az összes többi. Ami ezúttal talán mégsem lesz annyira átlagos...


**Aa! Megami-sama!**

**Banpei-kun RX:  
Mesterséges Érzelem**

A kora reggeli órákban szokatlan csend honolt a Morisato rezidencián. Ilyenkor még nem volt ébren a legnagyobb hangoskodásokat okozó páros egyik tagja sem. Sőt, rajtuk kívül a ház másik két lakója is mélyen aludt. Álmuk teljesen gondtalan volt, mivel tudták, senki nem árthat nekik.  
Nem azért, mert az itt élők közül hárman Istennők voltak. Nem is azért, mert a két idősebb Istennő, ha úgy akarná, a Földet is elpusztíthatná, és mert a kishúgukat sem kellett félteni a fantasztikus találmányai miatt. Hárman együtt szinte legyőzhetetlenek voltak, és eddig is számtalanszor bizonyították már, hogy aki velük kezd annak semmi esélye… Legyen az Démon, szellem, ember, vagy Istennő… Mindegy volt, mert őket nem győzhette le. A negyedik lakó, egy Morisato Keiichi nevű felettébb szerencsés, és teljesen átlagos halandó volt, aki így igazán semmire sem panaszkodhatott. Noha neki is volt már alkalma néhányszor bizonyítani, ilyen lakótársak mellett nem volt szüksége szupererőre. Ráadásul az egyik Istennő, határozottan kijelentette nem is olyan régen, hogy ha választania kellene a világ és a fiú között, Keiichi-t mentené. Jelenleg azonban Belldandy is aludt, így a védelem feladatát ˝valaki˝ más látta el. Vagy inkább valami?  
Talán most nem is lehet a kettő között olyan nagy különbséget tenni. Ő volt az, akinek nem volt szüksége egyetlen másodpercnyi alvásra sem, egészen addig nélkülözhetetlen ˝táplálékát˝ jelentő energia biztosítva volt. A kezdet kezdetén még egy súlyos, a mozgásterét nagyban korlátozó elektromos tápkábelt kellett maga után cipelnie, valamint az étvágya is akkora volt, hogy amikor bekapcsolták, az öreg ház minden elektromos energiáját felhasználta. Később - Belldandy-nak és K1-nek hála -, már nem voltak ilyen problémái. Aztán megalkotója - a legfiatalabb Istennő, Skuld -, tökéletesítette, és ma már az eredeti energia töredék részével is tízszer hatékonyabban működött. Ráadásul ezt az energiát hordozható akkumulátorok formájában magával is vihette, ami nagymértékben növelte a mobilitási képességeit.  
Igazi remekmű volt a maga nemében. Annyi kiegészítés, és különleges tartozék készült hozzá, hogy egy kisebb raktárt is meg lehetett volna vele tölteni. Skuld nem nyugodott, és folyamatosan tökéletesítgette, mondván hogy így majd sokkal több mindenben lehet a segítségükre. A kis Istennő zsenialitását bizonyította, hogy a robot jóval meghaladta korának technikai fejlettségét. A memóriájának kapacitása, és a processzorainak a sebessége sokszorosa volt a legfejlettebb szuperszámítógépekének. A finommechanikai részei tökéletes mozgást kölcsönöztek neki, ugyanakkor az ereje többszöröse volt, egy hasonló méretű hidraulikus elven működő gépének. Bármely fejlett számítástechnikai, vagy robotikai cég oda adta volna a részvényeinek a felét csak azért, hogy tanulmányozhassa. Ami után minden bizonnyal annyi új ismeretre tettek volna szert, hogy évekkel jutnak előre a kérdéses területeken.

De nem az elképesztően fejlett helyzetmegoldó rendszer, vagy az eddig említett lenyűgöző technika tette igazán egyedivé a Banpei-kun RX elnevezésű robotot. Ez a valami egy teljesen más, filozofikusabb irányzat felé terelte a magyarázatot…  
Banpei, mint ahogy a neve is mutatta arra készült, hogy őrködjön. Eredetileg Skuld fiatalabb nővérét, Belldandy-t hívatott megvédeni. Ez volt a megalkotásának egyetlen célja. Bármilyen veszély ellen hatékonyan védelmet tudott nyújtani, legyen az egy szőke Démon, vagy maga Morisato Keiichi. Sajnos a programozásba, Skuld fantasztikus elméjének ellenére néhány apróbb ˝hiba˝ csúszott. Banpei ugyanis mindenkitől meg akarta védeni Belldandy-t, még a saját testvéreitől is. Bár azt egyértelműen bizonyította, hogy milyen hatékony Mara ellen, ez egy idő után kezdett határozottan zavaró lenni.  
Aztán egy minden addiginál súlyosabb krízishelyzet során, a robot kénytelen volt ellenszegülni a saját programozásának, hogy megtegyen valamit, egy számára nagyon kedves, és fontos személynek. Emiatt az összes addigi emlékét elveszítette. Néhány apróság kivételével… Már akkor felmerült a kérdés, hogy lehet ˝valaminek˝ saját akarata, ami csak áramkörök kusza összevisszaságából áll, és gondolatok helyett is csak más által belétáplált programjai vannak. A kérdésre nem sikerült választ találni, és a történtek után a helyreállított Banpei-kun ismét végezte a feladatát. Megóvta Belldandy-t bármitől… Azonban ekkor már nem csak őt. Nem volt ugyan az, mint a memóriájának törlődése előtt. Megváltozott, mint az az ember, aki új életet kezd, mert kómába került, és mindent elfelejtett. Azonban néha, egyes megnyilvánulásaiból azt lehetett leszűrni, hogy valamilyen lehetetlen módon még mindig ott keringenek az áramköreiben a régi időkkel kapcsolatos emlékek. Ilyen volt például az is, amikor meglehetősen rossz néven vette, ha Keiichi túl közel került Belldandy-hoz. Ha ez történt, és Banpei tanúja volt, a fiú számíthatott egy alapos helybenhagyásra. Egyedül csak Belldandy vagy Skuld tudta leállítani. Az előbbi egy kedves mosollyal, míg a húga egy határozott paranccsal. Bár az elég ritkán fordult elő, hogy Skuld megfékezze a robotot, mikor az épp K1-t üldözte.

A létezés Banpei-kun számára, egy külső szemlélődő nézőpontjából talán nagyon monotonnak, és szolgainak tűnhetett. Amikor nem őrködött, a ház körül végzett különböző munkákat. Az arcán lévő mosoly soha nem hervadt le, és vörös színű fotoceptorai sem tanúskodtak az unalomról, vagy a haragról. Azonban a Banpei-kun belsejében játszódó folyamatok, amibe még a tervezője sem láthatott bele teljesen, tették igazán egyedivé. Látszólag bamba ábrázattal állt az ajtó előtt, kezében a harci botjával. Azonban valójában a nagy hatótávolságú audiovizuális szenzorai teljes hatásfokkal üzemeltek. A közelgő veszély felfedezésének érdekében ez volt a leghatékonyabb eljárás. De…  
A készenléti üzemmód egyetlen százalékát, ami még így is sokszorosa volt egy ember felfogóképességének, arra használta, hogy a környezetét tanulmányozza. Nem azért, hogy még hamarabb felfedezze a veszélyeket, hanem mert kíváncsi volt… Szeretett volna minnél több információt elraktározni magában a világról. Meg akarta ismerni az állatokat, akik éjjel is ugyan olyan aktív életet éltek, mint az emberek nappal. A növényeket, amikben a számtalan őrködéssel eltöltött éjszaka után még mindig akadt új felfedezni való. Továbbá, a látszat ellenére Banpei-kun nagyon gyakran unatkozott. Ez általában olyankor fordult elő, amikor túl sok processzoridő állt a rendelkezésére, mert nem volt megfigyelni való, vagy éppen már hosszú ideje nem változott semmi körülötte. Az ilyen esetekben a robot a számtalan végrehajtott öndiagnosztika után sem volt ˝elégedett˝. Valami hiányzott ahhoz, hogy a működése kifogástalan legyen.  
Végül rájött, hogy miként ütheti el az unalmas órákat. Saját TV-vevőkészülékkel rendelkezett, és a fejlett multitask rendszere miatt egyszerre akár az összes csatornát is figyelemmel kísérhette. Később rájött, hogy ez nem az igazi, és átállt az egy időben egyetlen csatorna vételére. Valamiért így sokkal jobban le tudta foglalni magát, annak ellenére, hogy kevesebb kapacitást kellett felhasználnia.  
A játékokat is szerette. A tervezője által felhalmozott készletben rengeteg számítógépes program akadt, ezek között jónéhány játék is. Banpei-kun előszeretettel töltögetett magába ilyen játékokat, hogy aztán egy pár pillanat alatt teljesítse őket. Aztán rászokott azokra, amiket az úrnője, és a nővére játszott egymással. Például a kő, papír, ollóra. Ebben az esetben kialakított a programjában egy virtuális Banpei-kun B-t, akit megpróbált legyőzni ebben az egyszerű játékban. De különböző kártyajátékokat, kirakósokat, logikai feladványokat is gyakran megoldott.  
Most, amikor a hajnal első napsugara megcsillant széles karimájú kalapjának a peremén, Banpei-kun megmozdult. Az izületei nem tiltakoztak a hosszú egyhelyben állás után, mint ahogy egy emberé tették volna. Ennek dacára a mozgása kezdetben darabos volt, azt az érzést keltve, mintha szüksége lenne a bejáratásra.  
Elérkezett a hajnali teendők ideje. A belső, virtuális kijelzőjén adatok futottak végig, egy ember által követhetetlen sebességgel, értelmetlen számsorok formájában. Banpei számára azonban tökéletesen világos volt. Odacammogott a bejárathoz, majd a harci botot lecserélte egy seprűre. Az udvaron összegyűlt száraz levelek eltávolításra szorultak. Ő pedig állhatatos türelemmel nekiállt véghez vinni a feladatot. Bár a seprű, amit használt már elég kopott volt, és tíz centire állt mellette egy vadonat új, mégis ezt használta. Pedig a logika és a hatékonyság azt követelte tőle, hogy a másikkal dolgozzon. Ezúttal felülbírálta mindkét szempontot, és maradt a jól megszokott seprűnél. Ezzel a munka határozottan lassabb volt, pontosan hetvenhárom százalékkal több időt vett igénybe. De ez alatt az idő alatt, jobban megfigyelhetett néhány dolgot.  
Minden egyes nap, ugyan ott kezdte a sepregetést. A zenkert kis mesterséges tavacskája mellett. Közben azokat a madarakat nézte, amik ilyenkor hajnalban mindig megálltak itt egy kis időre, hogy a tó tiszta vizéből csillapítsák a szomjukat. Banpei egyenletes tempóban végezte a feladatát, minden egyes seprés két egész százharminckilenc másodpercig tartott. Talán ez volt annak az oka, hogy a madarak egyáltalán nem tartottak tőle. Néhány még arra is vette a bátorságot, hogy amíg várnia kellet, a társaira, addig a békés robot fémkalapján pihenjen. Banpei-kun zavartalanul folytatta tovább a munkáját. De nem csak a madarak voltak érdekesek. Néhány rovar, amit megfigyelt, meglehetősen rendszeres viselkedésmintát tanúsított. A robot memóriájában volt erről egy érdekes információ, miszerint az állatok az ösztöneiket követve cselekszenek, amiket genetikus úton örökölnek. Az emberekben is voltak ilyen ösztönök, mint például a tűztől és a sötétségtől való félelem, de tudatosan képesek voltak felülemelkedni rajtuk. Volt valami, aminek megoldására Banpei eddig rengeteg rendszeridőt fordított. Egy érdekes kérdésre. Vajon ezek az ösztönök mennyiben különböznek az ő programjaitól?  
Persze a kérdésnek voltak nyilvánvaló megoldásai. Például az, hogy az, hogy ő nem genetikus úton örökölte a programjait, és hogy ezeket képtelen volt tovább adni a saját utódainak. De Banpei szempontjából ez mégis egy kicsit más volt. A feladatát mindig elvégezte, és amellett, hogy vigyázott a Morisato rezidencia lakóira, és mindenben segítette őket, a saját létezését is fenn akarta tartani.  
A megsemmisülés is többször felbukkant már a megoldatlan kérdései közül, de minden egyes alkalommal fölösleges rendszerkapacitás-pazarlásnak tűnt. Még egy olyan talány, amire nem volt válasz. Sőt, valamilyen különös feszültségingadozáshoz hasonló folyamat ment végbe benne, amikor ezzel foglalkozott. Egyáltalán nem tartozott a kedvenc időtöltései közé…  
Nem úgy, mint a lepkék meg tanulmányozása. Szinte nem volt olyan nap, hogy húsz, huszonöt regisztrált bejegyzés be nem került volna az adatbankjába a lepkékről. Már rengeteg fajtáról volt felvétele, és a merevlemezén egy tekintélyes méretű állomány csakis ezzel volt tele. Kategorizálta őket azon ismeretek alapján, amit a tervezője számítógépéből hívott le. Néha lejátszotta az unalmasabb perceiben ezeket a felvételeket. Ismét csak a fejlettségének köszönhetően számára teljesen mindegy volt, hogy normál sebességgel, vagy éppen százszoros gyorsításban nézi. Azonban egyszer sem használta ki a többszörös sebesség előnyeit. Inkább mindig csak egy-két felvételt tekintett meg, minthogy két perc alatt lezavarja az egész archívumot.  
A lepkéken kívül volt még rengeteg olyan videó, amire nem volt semmi különösebb oka, mégis rögzítette.

Egy másik hatalmas, több almappára osztott állomány digitális, nullákból és egyesekből álló azonosítójának jelentése a következő volt: **Érzelmek.** Ez még a lepkékről készült gyűjteménynél is sokkal nagyobb volt. Tartalmazta a Morisato rezidencia állandó lakóinak, valamint az időnként felbukkanó vendégeknek a rögzített érzelmeit. Először a személyeken belül csak néhány almappa volt. Aztán a robot rájött, hogy a kategorizálás tökéletességének érdekében tovább kell bontani a mindegyiket. Az érzelmeknek sokkal több fajtája létezet, mint amit először meg tudott különböztet. Hamarosan már majdnem annyi mappa volt, mint ahány felvétel, mert Banpei rendszeresen fedezett fel kettő között olyasmit, amit addig nem, és ami szükségessé tette a másiktól való elválasztást. Az érzelmek kifejezésére használt megnyilvánulások is nagyon érdekesek voltak. Az arcjáték - amit a bonyolult felépítésű izomrendszer segítségével lehetett megvalósítani -, volt az érzelmek kifejezésének legárulkodóbb módja. Egyszerűen megszámlálhatatlanul sok kombináció létezett. Azaz egy nem túl bonyolult egyenlettel az izomcsoportok számából, a hozzákapcsolódó idegvégződésekből ki lehetett számítani, hogy az agy egy időben tudatosan vagy ösztönösen hány izom összerándulását képes vezérelni. Ebből meg lehetett határozni az érzelmek számát… de néha meglepően magas szám is kevésnek bizonyult. A másik, az érzelmeket talán még az előzőnél is kifejezőbb eszköz, a látóidegeket magába foglaló, a vizuális érzékelés száz százalékát elvégző érzékszerv volt. Ide kapcsolódott egy mondás, amire egyszer véletlenül bukkant az adatbázisban: ˝A szem a lélek tükre.˝ Ennek jelentésében nem volt teljesen biztos, de a legvalószínűbb feltételezése szerint szoros kapcsolatban állt az érzelmekkel. Ezen kívül még a testtartással, a hangszínnel, és a mozdulatokkal is emóciókat lehetett leképezni. Néha viszont ezeknek az érzelmeknek a hiánya, vagy éppen a kimutatásuk szándékos eltitkolása volt a legárulkodóbb…

Számára a legfontosabb kifejezések teljességgel lehetetlen voltak. Az arcát nem tudta izmok segítségével mozgatni, és a szemeiben is csak a fény intenzitását tudta szűk határok között változtatni. Kommunikálni is csak rövid vagy hosszú csipogásokkal volt képes, ez volt az ő sajátos nyelvezete. Az érzések elemzésével minden másnál gyakrabban foglalkozott. Mégis egyfolytában csak hibakódokat kapott végeredményül. Pedig ha legalább egy esetben sikerült volna az analízis, az segíthetett volna a többi előtti akadályt is legyőzni. Mint a többváltozós egyenleteknél… ha az egyik változó eredménye megvan, be lehet helyettesíteni, és az máris egyszerűbb. Úgy tűnt, hogy ehhez még az ő hihetetlen kapacitása is kevés. Valamiért azonban a legfőbb programja nem fogadta el a hibajelentéseket, és amikor nem kellett más fontosabb dolgot csinálnia, a legmagasabb prioritásként jelölte meg a megfejtésüket. Banpei azon is ˝gondolkozott˝, hogy vajon ha majd megérti az érzelmeket, akkor ő is képes lesz-e rájuk… A fizikai kifejezésük az imént említett problémák miatt csak erősen csökkentett mértékben volt lehetséges. Például könnycseppeket sem tudott produkálni, pedig megállapította, hogy azok a szomorúságot, és a boldogságot egyaránt kifejezhetik.

Miközben a munkáját végezte, a háta mögött kitárult az ajtó. Mikor odanézett, tekintete találkozott Belldandy-éval. Az Istennő elmosolyodott, Banpei pedig készített egy újabb felvételt. Bár teljesen értelmetlennek tűnt ilyesmire tippelni, mikor meghallotta az ajtó nyitását, biztos volt benne, hogy Belldandy az. Pedig az esély erre csak huszonöt százalékos volt. Csakhogy Banpei már régen megfigyelte, hogy mindig Belldandy ébred a leghamarabb. Az Istennő pár percnyi kint tartózkodás után visszatért a házba. Banpei újra megnyitotta az érzelmekkel kapcsolatos, kiemelt memóriacímen szereplő adatokat. Még mindig az volt a legfontosabb talány valamennyi közül, hogy neki vajon vannak-e, vagy lehetnek-e érzelmei...  
Az egyetlen megoldást a statisztikai valószínűség-számításban látta. Hozzá is kezdett egy ilyen egyenlet lefuttatásához, ami végül annyira bonyolult lett, hogy mire a végére ért, már rég délután lett. Közben csak minimális kapacitást szentelt a mindennapi feladatainak elvégzésére. Nem zavartatta magát azzal, amikor például Keiichi és Belldandy elment a munkába. Vagy amikor tíz óra után az otthon maradt testvérek összecsaptak a TV birtoklásának jogáért. Rögzítette az eseményeket az esetleges későbbiekben való felhasználásra, de nem foglalkozott velük elemzés szintjén.  
Dél körül, mikor mindennel kész volt, visszaállt az ajtó elé, és tovább számolt. Csak az érzékelőit állította riasztásra, hogy baj esetén cselekedni tudjon. Egyszer bekapcsolt ez a rendszer, amikor Urd elment mellette, és megkocogtatta a kalapját. Az Istennő mosolyogva integetett neki, majd eltűnt. Banpei-kun hamar visszaállt az előbbi állapotba, de feljegyezései közé egy újabb érthetetlen dolog került be. Egy emlékeztetővel, hogy a későbbiekben hasonlítsa össze Belldandy és a nővére mosolyát. Valamiért az előzőről több képkockát tartott meg. Urd viselkedését, pedig fölösleges időpazarlásnak tartotta, ami miatt értékes másodperceket veszített. A folyamatot ami végbement benne, a rövid diagnosztika után a ˝bosszúsághoz˝ tudta hasonlítani. Persze csak az áramkörei és programozása által behatárolt szűk keretek között.  
A futtatás alatt álló művelet még hosszú perceket, sőt órákat vett igénybe. Egészen pontosan tizenhat óra, huszonkilenc perc, harminchárom másodperckor ért véget. Pedig tényleg minden erőforrása ezen dolgozott, és gyakorlatilag csak arra ügyelt, hogy senkinek ne legyen útba. Különös módon a végeredmény teljességgel értelmezhetetlen volt. Újra akarta kezdeni az egész műveletet, kezdve a tényezők és a változók újbóli vizsgálatával, de kénytelen volt megszakítani, mert a tervezője szólította.  
- Banpei-kun! Banpei-kun! - kiáltotta kifulladva Skuld. - Azonnal sietnünk kel… - A kis Istennő a kezében egy összegyűrt papírt lóbált. - Most akciósan lehet memóriát kapni… De sajnos csak ma! Nagyon fontos lenne… életbevágóan! Ötig oda kell érnünk a bolthoz… Gyorsan, Banpei-kun! - úgy hadart, hogy a robot hangelemzői is csak nehezen követték. Banpei engedelmesen átalakult személyszállító üzemmódba, Skuld pedig felpattant rá, és csikorgó kerekekkel kilőttek előre. A robot közben elraktározta a probléma megoldására tett kísérlet eredményét, hogy a kudarcokat később kiküszöbölje.  
Az, hogy valaha is megtapasztalhatja az érzelmeket, egyelőre megválaszolatlan kérdés maradt. Nem volt az sem kizárt, hogy soha nem lesz képes megfejteni a bennük rejlő bonyolultságot. De az sem, hogy hamarosan minden világossá válik, és megtapasztalja az első igazi érzelmet…


End file.
